epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 27/@comment-5063363-20121208172808
Winston Churchill vs Martin Luther King (INTRO) JFK gets shot and dies EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WINSTON CHURCHILL VS MARTIN LUTHER KING! BEGIN! Churchill: Three letters "MLK" what that stand for? Munching Little Cocks maybe I threw hitler in the rancor! You think your so beasty with your freakin stupid quote, I'll burn it in the fire of london and put the ashes out to float. I'm fucking bad ass hero with a heart filled up with gold, I'll spead story about your death and highlight it in bold. I don't mean to be rude but all you care about is black, I can carry death and pain without usin my ball sack. Breaking news here JFK died, I suppose its an american tradition shootin people as your readin sequals. You will never rhyme me out so let me here you scream em out, like you did with your tragic speech until the bullet got spat out! MLK: Listen fat ass bitch I don't need your advice, I'll swap your country's fish and chips for some curry and rice. Your like santa without his beard and maybe got one more chin, I'll risk my whole life just to dis you and fight against your sins. I'm a multi cultural man but still hate the taliban, you'll have racism on immigrants watchin TV with a hot pan. Thats just the majority I got a few more rhymes to go, I'm a black man just like batman spreadin all the good old flow. JFK died dont worry he's safe with them heaven, if you were still alive now you wouldnt give a shit about 9/11. I have 99 gay ass problems but your not one of them, your rhymes are cheesey your too easy its like countin to 10! Churchill: Callin me fat at least I have some flesh for the winter, I may not be a runner and I may not be a sprinter. But I have the most power inside making goodness come out of me, I turned Hitler into a corpse just like your deffo about to be. I'll sneeze on my sleeves and slap you with my fleece, that way youll be like ewwww your just a ghandi fuckin wanna be! (PAUSE) MLK gets shot - he's dying Churchill: And now that your dying and no one is crying, your body shall be gone and me being like hell yeah I've won! JFK is in heaven with MLK and immediatley starts rapping after Churchills verse JFK: No you've not just cos he's shot doesnt mean we cant come back, we livin dead people luxury we can smoke loads of fuckin crack! Oh yeah bout own ya and your pathetic looking hat, you have no life with no wife youll die with your old ass cats! You may have made the war more mild and slowly holy fade, but then after all your credit you didnt get once paid or laid! We risin high up your goin right down to the bottom, Your a beet root whos rotten! MLK: Cheers dude! JFK: No problem! WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEE EEEPIIIIIC RAP... BAAAATLLLLES OOOOOOF HISTORYYYYYYYY!